Highschool of pitch black Lucy
by Emfanissa
Summary: Lucy being bullied, in her old school. first are shocked at that she have to move school, but later becomes really thankfull. Those who bullied her called her pitch black Lucy! Why? ( I know i suck at summaries but please read * Puppy eyes *
1. Chapter 1

Lucy POV.

" Hime! Hime! Wake up!" I woke up to see my maid Virgo's face really close!

"Kyaa! Virgo not so close!" i yell at her, trying to get over my morning horror.

Virgo waited for me to calm down, with her pokerface on.

"Hime! Your father wanted me to tell you that you are going to transfer to a new school! Punishment?" she says/ asks.

"W-Wait why? Did i do something wrong? It's not fair!" I yell beginning to sob into my pillow.

" He want's the best for you! He says it is because it didn't go well at you'r last school! Punishment?" She says/ asks still with pokerface on.

I look up surprised" He cares for me?" Virgo nods.

Then my face gets serious " Virgo it's not a good joke, so stop it!" i tell her commanding.

" It is not a joke, no matter what he cares for you! It can be he have a hard time expressing it! But please have some faith in him!" Virgo says showing a bit of emotion.

I am surprised! He actually cares for me... and Virgo showed some emotion!

" W-Well then i will try my best..." i tell Virgo. Then she takes her pokerface on again.

" Well then Hime! You have three hours to pack!" she says/ commands( I know commanding mistress? But i am weird! )

"Pack?" i ask Virgo.

" Yes, i forgot to tell you! There are dorms in the school! Punishment?"

Virgo says/asks. I shook my head and begin packing.

I wonder how it will go? At the new school...

**Timeskip 3 hours.**

**Still Lucy POV.**

It seems Virgo got Loke, of all people to pick me up! That playboy!

I put my luggage into the car( Did i mention it is really big? No? Oh well XD ) with the help of Loke, trying to flirt with me all the time and me sighing trying to ignore him.

When we got into the car, he talked all the time. Sigh. But im not really paying attention.

Im just dozing off looking out of the window." But you need to be careful theres some bullying boys in there, hehe!" Loke says, i look at him, he looks nervous.

Weirdo! Was the only thing i could think about him right now!

' But you need to be careful there's some bullying boys in there!' it keep coming back to me.

He looked so nervous, when he said it.

I don't hope that they will go after me... not like the others.

It pains me just to remember

**Flashback Lucy POV.**

" _Ah look there comes the slut!" Minerva yelled._

_I felt a sting but tried to ignore it._

_Sting comes and pulls me by my hair, smashes me against a wall._

" _Don't try to ignore us!" He yelled after me._

_I heard lots of yells of agreement. It pains me deep down._

_They the people i once trusted bully me with no restrain, even the headmaster approves of it!_

**Flashback ends.**

Thats why i trained to keep them away thats the reason i got the name Pitch black Lucy. But they are wrong! My soul aren't pitch black( When i were writing Pitch black, i made the fail at first to put b in instead of p so it said bitch black! LOL! )

It's their own fault for bullying me for hurting me!

That's why i now are happy to get a new chance, for once in my life i actually believe he cares for me, father!

" Lucy! Lucy hello are you there?!" Loke yells at me.

"H-Hai im not dozing of not at all!" I try smiling innocently.

He shakes his head. " That wasn't what i were telling you! We have arrived!" He tells me.

I begin to smile for the first time in a long time...

**DONE!**

**Okay i just wanted to try it out... **

**please review if you think i should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy POV.**

I know i shouldn't have big expectations, but i just can't help it.

I know that thing with the bullies... but every school have some bullies right?

I walk chattering with Loke, i would normally just ignore him. But i am too excited.

" Loke, where are the headmasters office?" I ask Loke.

" Let me show you!" He says trying to flirt again.

" No flirting Loke! Please? " I ask giving him the best puppy eyes i can pull of.

He nods, gulping because he knows that behind the innocent facade, there lies a demon.

He shows me to the headmasters office " I will wait here!" He says.

I only nod.

I stop up." Whats wrong Lucy?" Loke asks. " Can't you hear it?" I ask Loke. He listens then made an ah! Face. " Why do you keep creating so much trouble?" I hear an old mans voice.

" Cool it off old man! It was only something minor" I hear a cocky voice. Oh how i hate cocky voices, they always belong to someone arrogant and selfish not caring for others.

" MINOR!? How is stealing from and beating up other people minor? HUH!?" The old mans voice yelled. I already now have a deep respect for whoever the person is. I knock on the door. Earning a come in. I go in. " Excuse me sir, but i think i have a time with you now?"

I ask the small old man politely." You guys are lucky that this young lady * points at me * have a time here, but don't do it again or i will give you detention for a year!" He yells at them shooing them out.

My respect rose to an even higher level than it were on before.

When they go past me the one with pink hair roughly bumps into my shoulder.

I ignore it. I have been out for more.

" Hi mister headmaster, i am happy i can transfer here!" I say bowing.

" No need to be so formal! Just call me Gramps or Makarov!" He says jumping up and down. I sweatdrop. My respect for him has fallen a very tiny bit.

" Thanks... Gramps? My name is Lucy Heartfilia, pleased to meet you i" say holding my hand out, he shakes it. Again my respect for him have rosen a bit.

" Sorry about before, they are some bad bullies... sigh! But i hope you can handle it!" He explains.

My face fell " Don't worry, i am used to worse bullying... " I say tears beginning to form in my eyes, this time of happiness, because he actually cares. Somebody cares.

" W-What don't cry!" He says beginning to panic. I smile at him.

" I-It's just because i am so happy that you care about me!" I tell him.

" What about you'r parents?" Gramps asks me. My face fell immediatly.

" My mum is dead... and my dad... i just don't know about him!" I say trembling.

" What about friends? " Gramps asks. " I-I don't have any, either they fear me and just don't want to get hurt, or they do it because of my money, but theres of course Loke and Virgo... but they work for me... so i guess that dosen't really count..." I say with a sad smile.

" What classroom am i in?" I ask him getting a bit cheerful.

" Hmm, let me just check... ah class 2-A!" He says handing me a map. I say a thank you and leaves.

When i get out side i get cornered by these cocky boys. " What do you want? " i ask. " Now now what do we have here?" A guy with black spiky hair and piercings say smiling wickedly. " A new transfer student i think!" The one with... a stripping habid? " You'r clothes!" I point out to him. He looks down and begins to try finding his clothes. " Hey stripper get back here!" Pinky says. " What did you say? Flamebrain!" "Pervert!" "Pyro!" " Stop it! " Piercy guy says. Then they all engage in a fight. I sigh and walk past them concentrating on the map." Hey! Don't ignore us!" says Pinky.

" If you wan't me not to ignore you! Then stop ignoring me! Pinky!" I tell Pinky. " She got you good there, Pinky!" Stripper says. I begin to walk past them again. Then Pinky grabs my shoulder. I turn around. " What do you want? " I ask him.

" How dare you call me pinky?" he asks trying to look fearful.

" Please...Please! Don't bully me! I've already had my fair share so stop. Please?" i tell/beg him.

I get loose from his grip, and begin to run to my classroom

**Sorry i didn't put alot of NaLu in as somebody requested, i couldn't get it to fit in... yet!**

**I really are happy that so many have rewieved! Thank you : Guest Forever-In-Need-Of-Blood**

**LolaRose-347 Natsulil619 clodagh1038 and Renoa-hime **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy POV.**

What a great start! I curse to myself going the way i am supposed to, if i follow the map.

Bump. I bumped into a small lightblue haired girl.

" I'm sorry!" She tells me.

" No no, it's me who should be sorry! I wasn't looking where i was going!" I told her.

She smiles " My name is Levy Mcgarden! Nice to meet you! Are you new? Do you need help? What classroom are you in? Why were you cursing? What's you'r name?" She fires question after question. I sweatdrop.

She notices it.

" Sorry if i'm talking too much!" She says nervously.

I look at her of she is crazy.

" No no, it's fine i were just taken by surprise! And yes, yes please, 2-A, because of some bullies, Lucy Heartfilia!" i tell her.

" C-Can i call you Lu-chan?" She asks. I'm surprised!

And again she apologises.

" Yes, you can call me Lu-chan! Levy-chan!"

So i chat with her on the way to class.

**Natsu POV.**

" Whats her problem?" I ask Stripper.

" Can't you see it? Oh god you are dense! She was bullied the place where she came from and probraly worse than this, thats why she took it easy until you came, theres just something about you... in her opinion!" Stripper said.

" oh shit! We better get to class before the old man no. 2 kills us!" Metalface cursed.

I nod, that is the only teacher we are a bit afraid of.

But really what is her problm, ah well, i probraly wont see her again...

I freeze, goddamn!

There she are! She seems to have noticed us too...

**Lucy POV.**

We were just talking about a book, when i freeze.

" L-Levy-chan? What are they doing here?" I ask pointing at the bullying gang.

" Ah! I forgot to tell you! They are in same class as us! But they are really idiots!" Levy-chan says.

" HUH!? What do you mean about that shrimp!?" says metalface.

" Wah! Lu-chan save me!" Levy-chan says hiding behind me shivering.

I glare at metalface" Why are you going after Levy-chan? Is it because you liiike her?" I ask smirking.

" Wh-Why would i like a shrimp like that!?" he says with a tint of red on his cheeks.

" Oh sorry my mistake! You loove her!" I smirk.

" Wha- Lu-chan! You meanie!" Levy-chan says pouting.

" But he dosen't deny it! He just asks why he would like you!" I say teasingly.

"Hey!" Ignoring his protest i turn around " But hurt her and i will challange you to a fight!" I say smiling innocently, but whats with pinkys pink cheeks?

" OMG! Levy-chan we have to hurry! I dont want to be late~" I tell dragging her behind me while running

**Natsu POV.**

Her smile is so cute...

" No bad Natsu!" i scold myself.

The guys look at me as if i am crazy.

"Nothing..." I mutter embarassed.

" Oh i think that somebody have a crush~!" Stripper said

" Oh! Thats why he have been behaving so weirdly!" Metalface exclaims.

" Shut up!" i yell getting irritated!

**DONE! **

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy POV.**

Okay, okay, i know that were a bad excuse from getting away... but who cares they bought it!

I drag Levy-chan, but she seems to be struggling.

" Why are you struggling Levy-chan?" I ask her, she facepalmed.

" You are going the wrong direction!" She tells me crying anime style.

" Oh!" I feel embarassed.

Then SHE drags ME to the classroom talking about this new book.

She pushes me through the door shoves me to a seat and sits at her own spot, sometimes she can be weird.

Then the gang comes in, again they spoil my fun. * Sigh *

" Oh look! Its the newcomer, in OUR classroom!" Metalface said.

I got pissed off " YOUR classrom? What year, what month, what week, what day, what hour, what minute, what second did you claim this classroom?! HUH!? " I yell at him.

" Im not sure... hey wait you just tricked me!" He yelled back.

I smirk, the dark Lucy coming.

" Ohh, i did, yes i did! You know why? I have a brain, and i use it!" I smile a sickly sweet smile. With a crazy look on my face.

You could see him taken aback, by me, a person everybody thought were this little girl that would be frightened if he pushed a bit to me.

" Come on guys lets go..." Pinky said. He dosen't seem so bad...

" hey Pinky! * Gets his attention * Whats your name?" I ask him.

" Natsu, Natsu Dragneel! And you?" He says grinning, he sure is weird.

" Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia! Nice to meet you!" I tell him grinning back. Well im weird too...

I turn around looking out of the window.

" I wish i could be a bird..." I say mumbling to myself.

Natsu perked a bit up, but then shrugged it off.

Gildarts-sensei arrived.

" Okay listen up brats! We have a new classmate. Her name is ..." He says.

I stand up " Lucy Heartfilia. Please take care of me! But please dont try to bully me!" I say bowing

Giving them one of my smiles.

I immediatly heard whispers around the class ' Do you think she is single?' 'Shes damn hot!' 'Was she the one who yelled earlier?' and stuff like that.

I also heard one annoying comment ' Whats special about her? ' probraly from Metalface and Stripper.

I sit back down and concentrate on the lesson.

" Okay today we are going to be taking a surprise test! Please take your notebook out!"

Girldarts sensei said beginning to tell us about Denmark in old days ( I know couldn't think of anything else ).

**Timeskip two hours**

" Okay thats it give me you notebooks!" Gildarts-sensei said. Everyone gave him their notebooks.

" You will get it back later today!" He said in a matter of factly tone.( Sorry if spelled wrong)

We all nod, but the … Stripper and Metalface, it seems that Natsu did nod?

" Oh yeah! And we are going to the beach tomorrow!" He says remembering it. Then i hear stuff like ' Yes! ' 'Why? But cool! ' ' Is it because of the new transfer student? '

Ah well, wait i have a biiiig crisis... What should i wear?

"Levy-chan! What should i wear? Help mee!" I say crying holding onto Levy-chan.

She sweatdrops " You sure are weird!" it came from Natsu. I pout.

" Soo? What does it have to do with you?" I say making my head fall a bit to the left.

He blush " N-Nothing! See you at the beach!" He says turning around. " Cute... Hey wait did i say that out loud? Levy-chan!" I turn to Levy-chan begging for an answer. " Um yes?" I turn beet red.

Damn it! Falling in love... is that what its called?

**OkAY! Im so sorry that i didn't update! But im at my grandma's She dont have internet...**

**So im gonna post a lot, and i mean alot cause im back! Its like my apology!**

**Oh and ' The curse of my blood ' is going to have to wait a bit!**

**Aaand if you don't like the story, then don't read it!**

**Please review, follow favorite, if you like it!**

**Bye ~ **


End file.
